the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen McManus Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Stephen McManus is part of the Desigining Team for Telltale's The Walking Dead. ---- How did you get your role on the designing team for the Game? ''' I've worked as a game designer for almost 15 years, at LucasArts and Crystal Dynamics, before I came to TellTale Games last year. I applied last spring after LucasArts shut down. I had been working on the 1313 game. I've had a fair amount of experience in story driven games. '''What does being an designer entail? It can be kind of hard to explain, my main responsibility is interactivity. Creating the moments where the player interacts with the story and some of it is planning action sequences, or puzzle-like interactions. Most of it is dialog choices and making sure what the player wants to say or do in any given moment is available. Do you know of any ideas or scenes cut/scrapped from the game? If so are you aloud to share any? There are LOTS of ideas cut before the final episode is done. I can't really discuss them, because we never know when we might use them again. Sometimes they're great ideas, they just can't be done in the time allowed. ' What episodes have you worked on?' I've worked on Walking Dead Season 2, Episode 2 A House Divided. My first episode here at Telltale. Have you worked on any further episodes if so can you give any little hints about them? ''' I've helped out here and there on other episodes, but I can't really talk too much about what's coming. But anyone familiar with our games should know that Clementine's going to be put through her paces. '''How do you decide the options for the player to say? It depends. For really big choices, we usually have those planned out in the earliest stages.For most of the conversation choices, it's just a matter of gauging what most players might want to respond with. Have you watched the TV Show or read the Graphic Novels? If so did any certain dialogue choices or action sequences get inspired by either? ''' Yes, I've watched the show and read the books. I think the setting and situations Rick and his group find themselves are are a starting point for us. '''Who are your favorite characters? Hmmm Clementine of course! Glenn from the show and book. Carver is my favorite bad guy, I think he'd kick The Governor's butt. Do you have any interesting or funny mistakes/stories from creating the second episode? We went through a lot of discussions about how to hint that the Matthew that Walter keeps talking about was the man from the bridge. We settled on the can of peaches. ' Carley was an interesting choice to tell Carver that is your name, why was Carley's name chosen as an option?' That was Nick Breckon, the episode's writer, who thought of that. It's a nice callback to fans of season 1 and they both start with "C". Makes it feel like Clem is improvising. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I'm currently working on Tales from the Borderlands! About which more will be revealed in the not to distant future. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Thanks. Category:Interviews